Band Geeks Forever
by GleekStarkid
Summary: A timid and shy freshmen clarinet player finds that the one place she belongs in school is the marching band. However, the school doesn't appreciate the band and they have to fight their way to the top, making school history and beating the odds.
1. Chapter One: Freshmen First Day

**Band Geeks Forever**

Chapter One: Freshmen First Day

"What are you bringing?" she nervously typed on her phone's keyboard with sweaty fingers. "I've got my tennis shoes, music, instrument, hair in a ponytail," Angela said to herself, mentally checking each item off on her mental checklist. Her phone vibrated and she raced to see what her friend Brooke said. Being shy freshmen was not helping them for their first time going to a marching band rehearsal. Angela and Brooke were ecstatic about starting marching band and they were prepared to do whatever was thrown at them over the next season. Brooke was one of Angela's closest friends and they've been friends ever since they both moved to this town in the fourth grade. Brooke belongs to the percussion part of marching band while Angela enjoys playing her clarinet.

Ever since the 5th grade when she first heard a clarinet play a beautiful high note, she wanted to be able to master the instrument. After she chose it, she found out it is probably the hardest choice out of the band. This made her want to master it even more. To prove she could finally truly be good at something. Now, four years later, she has progressed so much and she was finally ready to get into high school.

Angela's phone vibrated twice more. Kyra and Rachel asked her what she is bringing and when she is leaving to go to the high school. "I hope this doesn't last all season." Angela said to herself in hopes that her and her friends wouldn't always be the little clueless freshmen of the band.

"Mom, we gotta go!" Angela yelled finishing her reply to her friends.

Angela got in the car and felt her heart pounding against her rib cage._ Why do I get so nervous all the time? _she wondered._ I'm just going to the high school! …to our first marching band rehearsal of the summer…. Where there are a bunch of upperclassmen who know what their doing… who probably make fun of the freshmen… who are good at what they do… _She was doing it again. Making herself a nervous wreck!

When she got to the high school, there were a bunch of kids going into the band room.

"Bye mom!" she said quietly.

"Bye! Text me when you need me to pick you up!"

Angela walked into the hot, humid band room full of sweaty new faces and voices. She saw Rachel and Sophia and waved, happy to see people she knew.

"Hey, Angie!' Rachel said excitedly.

"It's so hot in here!" Angela said.

"I know," said Sophia, "They don't put the A.C. on in the school at this time of the year. It sucks!"

"Ugh! Seriously!" Angela complained.

"Guys I'm so excited about this. I don't know about you?"

"I can't wait to do this!"

"Brooke and I have been waiting for this since 8th grade band night last year! I'm ready!" Angela said, excitement flowing from her words.

Suddenly, a boy comes in and sits in the empty chair in between them.

"Hi," he says cheerfully.

Right away, Angela can tell that this boy is an upperclassmen and that he is very outgoing. This other feeling comes up; he seems new this year to marching band.

After the normal introduction for all the newbies of upperclassmen and the freshmen, the director already has the band play the fight song and some short stadium stand songs. The freshmen find out who is who in what section, and who plays what.

Angela feels somewhat comfortable with all of the band people. She feels like she will fit in here, for once in her life, she will feel like she belongs.


	2. Chapter Two: Bus Ride

Chapter Two: Bus Ride

"His tone quality just sucks so badly!" Sophia whispered to Angela.

"I know! Its making us sound terrible as a section!" Angela replied quietly.

"This is going to be a long season." Rachel spoke up.

Then he came in and sat in between the friends. He irritated Angela even though she didn't know much about him. He was very talkative and touchy.

"Hi!" he said a little too loudly.

"Hey," Angela spoke softly.

"Ok everyone," the director started to speak, "Happy Friday! Get lots of rest over the weekend because next week is Band Camp."

Whispers of both joy and sorrow filled the air from the upperclassmen. Angela had heard a lot about band camp but wasn't exactly sure what to expect. All she knew was that she would be dead tired after she got back.

"Now freshmen should ask some of the upperclassmen what to expect. Bring plenty of sunscreen and most importantly your instrument and the proper footwear. It's going to be a fun but long week."

Angela was anxious. She really wanted to go and get the experience. Not many schools actually let their band go away to an actual camp like her school.

Angela's alarm sounded at 6:00 am on Monday morning. She woke up with nervous butterflies fluttering about in her small stomach. Luckily she had packed her bags the night before so she could make sure she had everything on the list that every member of the band received. Angela felt like she had over packed but she had everything on the list.

When she arrived at the high school bright and early, the truck was being loaded and upperclassmen were carrying pillows and blankets into the school for the almost 3 hour bus ride. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Angela thought to herself.

"I am so excited for this!" Brooke said as Angela walked up next to her, "I mean I'm kind of nervous but in an exited way. I'm also hyper!" She smiled a big smile.

Angela laughed, "It'll be a fun bus ride then!"

"Guys I feel like I over packed." Rachel said.

"Oh don't worry, I feel the same way." Brooke said comforting Rachel.

"Me too," Angela added.

Once the truck was loaded with all the luggage, instruments, and pit stuff, it was time to load the buses. Angela and her friends went to get on the freshmen/sophomore bus.

"Why do us clarinets have to carry our instruments on the bus?" Angela questioned.

"The flutes do too." Page, a friend of Angela's who played flute, said as she boarded the bus.

"We are probably under appreciated sections of the band." Rachel smiled.

"Well, we are going to prove that wrong during this week, aren't we?" Sophia confidently said.

"The bass drums are definitely under appreciated!" Brooke added.

"Where's Kyra?" Rachel asked.

"She had to quit cause of tennis." Angela informed.

"She quit BAND for _TENNIS_!" Brooke freaked.

"Her parents are making her do tennis. Tennis practice is at the same exact time as band practice so she couldn't do both."

"She's gonna get hell once the rest of your section finds out."

"Oh she's gonna get hell from me for sure! You can't just quit band!" Brooke smiled

For the majority of the bus ride, Angela and Brooke, who were sitting together, talked about what they've heard about band camp and what they think it's going to be like. After about 2 hours of driving, Brooke started to get tired.

"Hey I think I'm gonna take a nap if that's ok. Wake me up if we get there before I wake up."

"Alright"

"Hey, Angela," Angela heard from behind her.

"Oh, hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

It was Molly, who Angela became friends with last year. Molly was a slightly talkative but really fun girl. She resentfully played the alto saxophone. Angela convinced her to do band this one year to see if she would like it.

They talked while Brooke napped and Angela kept trying to tell Molly that she was going to love band and wasn't sure why she thought band was going to be awful.

"The people here are awesome! They are all weird but in a cool way if you know what I mean?"

"The people are pretty awesome! Maybe this won't be so bad."

"Don't listen to what people have told you about band. I know that we aren't going to regret joining this!" Angela said with a huge smile on her face.

Just then, the buses were pulling into the camp ground.

"We are finally here!" said Molly.


End file.
